Inuyasha overprotective?
by KowaiSugarHime
Summary: Inuyasha x kagome One shot! The Prove of Inuyasha being Over protective of kagome or is it being prosesive? this took place from the OVA part 3 , when Inuyasha is in kagome world.


Ah! This is my first Inuyasha one shot... nope the whole part of this, is that I do no own em' not even that small flea ojisama... sadly... but i do own this seshomaru pic in my wallet that clash with inu...

Anyway do you remember when Inuyasha was saving kagome in her own world (this happen in the movie part 3) from a hurling volley ball? From here you will know how protective he is... ah! Let's just move on to the story.

___

Just a second when one of her opposite team mate surf volleyball to kagome. Before she able to surf it back. Out of sudden a dash of something red, grab the ball and disappear.

Kagome was a little mad at the red dasher.

"Kagome! I saved you! Yo hoo!" the one in a red robe waves to her on top of the school building. while at the same time he was cursing the ball stamping his feet" not in a hundred years will this going to kill her!"

"Baka! Owasaii! (Sit)" kagome squeals a top note."Baka Inuyasha!"

"Gah!" he falls on the roof that made a loud crash and dust.

An hour later

"Let's eat ice cream!" kagome was cheery again. Walking alongside with her, Inuyasha the one who still walk bare footed despite the offer of kagome's oversized sport shoe. (Well it's oversize for her)

"You mean those oozed things that keep dripping on the side like that one? With weird mix of color? "As he pointed out to a boy who wore a cap almost the same as he wearing. Licking at the ice cream with an innocent looking happy face.

"Kagome. I don't feel it's good" Inuyasha turn a slight bluest

"Oh come on! You got to try one! I will get you the triple top strawberry cheery and green tea ice cream with pickle!" kagome did not hesitate to order

(Even I think that's wired)

"Alright I will try for the sake of trying!"

Kagome waited for him to have the first bite and a lick before she have hers. In a slow motion Inuyasha slowly indulge unwillingly bite a full mouthful thinking that it's not as bad.

In a split second even before kagome she could have a little lick of her triple top bonanza ice cream. Inuyasha felt the sting in his gum. Flashes and lightning in the background. With his quick reflects, he throw both kagome's and his ice cream cone that his holding, miles away and into the skies. A shinny bling of spark flinch under the sun.

"i-nu-ya-sha!!" kagome gotten furious." what did you do that for"

"Just say thank you that I save your life after being sting by that oozed ugly wired poison ice" Inuyasha pouted with a little anger in his voice. He is so confident that it is some kind of poison or harmful food.

"Aurgh! O-wa-sai" kagome cliché her fist and inu slam down hard on the cement pavement.

''Mouth? Sting?" kagome recalling yasha words.

"Ah! You got sensitivity gum! Hahaha" kagome laugh her heart out.

When this happen the sou'goun sword pass them and they did not even filch to notice.

Arguing along the way home. Kagome bump into one of her guy classmate. "Hei kagome!!"

"Ahhh! Gomen I didn't see you there" she apologies.

"Phtp baka ne?" Inuyasha grumble under his breath' why the need to apologies'

"Hey kagome! You know about the tournament for the guys basketball?" asking kagome in excitement

"Oh ya! The final round is today... how did it go?"

"We come in 2nd place ... well it's better than third right!?"

Kagome smiles brighten "ah! Congrat! Wow! Hi-fi!"

They were about to hi-fi each other and again in split second Inuyasha grab kogome's classmate and flip him to the ground

""

"Itai~" lying on the ground with facture hand waist.

"Owasai!" kagome shouted n that red robe youkai crush to the ground with a thud for the third time today

After the incident with another apology and run away classmate of her's

Kagome was getting more n more furious stamping her foot all the way home (it's just two block away).

"Hei I was helping you, rather! You were about to exchange blow! Bah not even a thanks."

Kagome don't even bother to explain.

The next day pass (tropical Sunday)

"Ahh~" a soft yawn by kagome

"Gwahhhhhh~" a hard long yawn on the roof.

Kagome slips on her slippers and drag right into the bathroom. Without even bother to open her eyes. She blindly pick her toothbrush, squeeze out the paste and brushing her teeth. In her thoughts 'if I were to bring that youkai... it will bring me furious of trying to protect me.'

Meanwhile on the roof 'chhes this place is full of danger pht. And kagome is being unreasonable putting me on the roof bah!' Inuyasha sitting cross legged.

-------

Okay that's it what ya think? Do rnr critics and all are accepted I was doing this while on the train... gah and bus... bah I was enjoying it that I did not realize my stop!

.......... Ok ok I'm done.


End file.
